¿Mi vida como Gigolo?
by Daura-Black-D.A
Summary: Como es eso que Remus se pone a trabajar en las esquinas?... sera cierto esto, pues lo hemos obligado a tener una entrevita podremos sacarle la verdad... Remus Lupin la estrella sexual detras de las camaras lo traemos para ti! en exclusiva! lean por favor


****

_¿Mi vida como Gigolo?_

Confesiones de Remus Lupin

(gracias Noctis por el titulo)

Bien con el motivo de hacer recibido 100 reviews en el Fic que estoy publicando, he decidido hacer un capitulo especial en donde se revelara lo de la vendida de Lupin en la pared (n/a: esto se debe a mis notitas que meto en mi fic en donde pongo que Remus se pone en las esquinas a vender)... así que he decido hacerle una entrevista (nunca he hecho esto sean considéraselas conmigo) pero no es fuerte es muy graciosa así que léanla...

****

****

**Diana:** Y bien Remus que nos puedes decir sobre esa tan aclamada pared y en donde se te ha visto diaria de tres de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche.

**Remus:** porque empiezas conmigo... Severus era el que bailaba con tutu rosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

**Diana:** no cambien de tema Lobito estamos aquí para descifrar el misterio de tu pared.

**Snape:** ¿Lo haces para comprarte una túnica nueva?

**Remus:** ¡¡¡como te atreves!!! Por su puesto que no...

**Snape:** pues simple así dejaras de remendar.

**Remus:** es solo que siempre... es decir...

**Snape:** (sonrisa maléfica)

**Diana**: este ¬¬ Severus que haces aquí.

**Snape:** soy el camarógrafo.

**Diana:** vaya, vaya, que necesitas empleos extras Snape para mantenerte, ¿Qué? Dumbledore no te pago bien.

**Snape:** cállate, solo estoy aquí para ser testigo de la humillación a Lupin.

**Diana:** ¡ah!, me mandas a callar yo soy la que manda aquí y si quiero te puedo correr.

**Snape:** demonios les das un poco de poder a las mujeres y mira lo que pasa

**Diana:** así es, así que vete acostumbrando Severus y que no se supone que un camarógrafo debe permanecer calladito

**Remus:** ejem, ejem, ¬¬, no se supone que era conmigo la entrevista.

**Diana:** ¡Ah si! lo siento sigamos, pero anda, que nos querías decir Remus.

**Remus:** bueno... es que... ¿no es fácil ser hombre lobo sabes?

**Diana:** ¡ah!, eso sonó a una confesión, entonces es cierto que te vendes, para comprarte túnicas nuevas.

**Remus:** no... Es que las mujeres me acosan...

**Diana:** mmm, ahora veo el motivo por el cual trabajas de esquinero Lupin, tu siempre has sido muy bondadosa, así que querías darles amor a todas esas mujeres, no es así ¬¬

**Remus:** ¡NO!, Todo es por culpa de Sirius... el me dijo que así me haría popular con las chicas y conquistar alguna...

**Diana:** ¿vendiéndote en las esquinas?

**Remus:** bueno eso... yo...

**Sirius:** vamos, eso es una vil mentira Lunático, nadie te la creerá diles la verdadera razón, que fue por que necesitabas amor.

**Remus:** ¿de que lado estas Canuto?

**Sirius:** perdón amigo mió, pero es la verdad, a mi es al que adoran, por eso hicieron un fic de mi y no me estuvieron vendiendo como a otros. Así que no me eches la culpa de tus mañas.

**Remus:** ¡¡Yo no tengo mañas!!... (Susurrando a Diana) no hay ninguna forma de que esto... ejem... no salga al aire.

**Diana:** No, ya firmaste el contrato así que eres propiedad mía y podré preguntarte cuanto quiera y bien, dinos donde queda exactamente tu pared.

**Remus:** esto... yo... quieren verme humillado (inclinando la cabeza como rendido)

**Snape:** solo una cosa...

**Diana:** ¿que cosa?

**Snape:** Que preguntas en donde esta la maldita pared, si bien que lo has ido a contratar.

**Diana:** este yo... ese no es el tema

**Snape:** (ahora observare la función comiendo palomitas y pistaches muahahaha)

**Sirius:** ¿eso es verdad lo has ido a contratar?

**Diana:** yo no, esa es Lira. (n/a: personaje de mi fic)

**Sirius:** es lo mismo... un momento como que ha ido lira... nadie me aprecia todas se van a acostar con Lupin --

**Snape:** En una nota de la autora dijiste que habías ido no te hagas

**Diana:** este... la entrevista es sobre el misterio de la pared de Remus deberíamos enfocarnos en eso.

**Sirius:** anda cambien de tema ¬¬

**Diana:** no se de que hablas -, pero continua Remus.

**Remus:** mi pared eh... digo... no es mi pared, digo el lugar donde suelo esperar a que bueno... a saludar a las personas (suda) queda en el cuarto piso de Hogwarts...eh... (suda aun mas).

**Snape:** (crounch crounch palomitas)

**Diana:** aja, como no, a saludar.

**Remus:** eh... me PONE NERVIOSO SEVERUS!!!!!!!

**Sirius:** no digas mentira yo he oído.

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhh una revelación, a ver suelta el chisme.

**Sirius:** pues yo pasaba por ahí, iba a la biblioteca.

**Diana:** ¡¿tu?!, vas a la biblioteca

**Remus:** ¿cuando ibas a la biblioteca?

**Sirius:** ¬¬ quieres que te cuente.

**Remus:** seguro para hacer cositas con Lira...

**Diana:** este prosigue, ¬¬

**Sirius:** ejem lo de Lira es otra historia... pero como decía cuando iba a la "biblioteca" (pues que creen que no me paraba ahí)

**Remus:** después me dicen que YO tengo mañas...

**Sirius:** ¬¬ jajaj que gracioso

**Remus:** ¿Canuto?, en la biblioteca... vamoooos... si se copiaban de mí...

**Snape:** (crounch crounch palomitas)

**Remus:** bueno... no en pociones...

**Sirius:** pues yo iba y vi a Lupin en la pared recargado, hablaba con una chica... si como no Remus, si éramos mas inteligentes que tu.

**Diana:** oooooooooooooooooh

**Remus:** era una amiga... necesitaba ayuda con encantamientos, me pregunto sobre unos movimientos con la varita

**Sirius:** ha si, cuándo volvía de la BIBLIOTECA!!!!!!!!! Ya no estaba Remus, pero había por ahí un armario y se escucha mucha acción

**Snape:** Black va a la biblioteca?

**Diana:** apenas te vas dando cuenta ¬¬... aunque si es un poco raro

**Sirius:** el tema es la pared de Remus, no si voy a la biblioteca

**Remus:** no... es mentira.. lo que escuchabas eran las cañerías... ¡era el basilisco!... luego se supo que era el basilisco (Gracias Harry... )

**Diana:** ¿por que te sonrojas lobito?, ¿y a que tipo de movimientos de varita te referías?, los que has practicado para cuando te vayan a contratar

**Snape:** el basilisco Lupin, explícate por que cañerías andabas

**Remus:** (sonrojado aun más)

**Snape:** (crounch crounch palomitas)

**Diana:** es verdad y tu como sabias lo del basilisco, ningún estudiante lo sabia... entonces eso quiere decir que las llevas a las cañerías, mmm pensé que eras mas romántico

**Snape:** (frzzzzzzzz frzzzzzzzz refresco)

**Remus:** eh... l-lo sospeche desde un principio -' y no, no las llevaba a las cañerías

**Sirius:** luego nos corría de la sala común para según él estudiar... después salía todo agitado

**Remus:** bueno, esta bien... si hay pared y servicios... pero no como ustedes creen... es decir... me gusta ser servicial...

**Snape:** mejor comeré papas sabritas, ¡¡ah que no puedes comer solo una!! (¬¬ no saben lo que me pagaron por decir eso)

**Remus:** eso fue una vez... y me da pena contarlo en público... esto después se edita no?

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhh a ver cuenta, cuenta ¡ENCIENDE LA CAMARA!!

**Snape:** a que tenia que grabar todo? empiecen de nuevo

**Diana:** ¬¬... bueno no importa, seré famosa por sacarle esto a Remus y tan puro que se veía...¡¡¡ y esto va a televisión mundial!!... anda sigue, continua con tu relato

Sirius: en lo que continúa... ejem... no querrás ir conmigo al camarote

**Diana:** esto... yo... porque no, en lo que se decida a hablar ya habremos terminado

**Remus:** fue así... ese día, yo estaba en la esquina esa del 4 piso, y les había dicho a los chicos que fueran sin mi... que yo tenia asuntos pendientes...

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhhh... (Sirius tendrás que esperar) anda continua

**Remus:** entonces ellos se adelantaron y yo me quedé en ese... lugar... la esquina

**Snape:** (fiuuuzzzzzzzzzzz fiuzzzzzzzzzz sorbiendo refresco)

**Sirius:** a Sirius Black no se le hace esperar (n/a: mmm ocupare esta frase en mi fic)

**Diana:** aja... eh... mmm... sigue Remus (aun poco mas abajo Sirius)

**Remus:** anteriormente había recibido una carta de una fanática que decía que quería verme a solas, porque quería hablar de algo importante

**Remus:** cuando llego... (no tengo que dar nombres no?)

**Diana:** cuantos años tenías y no es necesario

**Snape:** si ya has dado todo, que te cuesta dar nombres

**Remus:** este... eh... eh... 1 4 o 15 no recuerdo... este... (Esto no lo leerá Dumblendore verdad?)

**Diana:** guarda silencio Snape se supone que eres el camarógrafo, si no es que quieres que hablemos de ese beso tan especial (n/a: esto es un sucedo ocurrido en mi fic capitulo 5)

**Snape:** (crounch crouch palomitas)

**Snape:** noooo, yo solo quería darle mayor información a las televidentes

**Remus:** mejor no... no les digo... pero... es alguien que conocen... tu te callas canuto!!!!

**Diana:** así me gusta Severus sigue grabando

**Sirius:** estoy ocupado así que no podré decir nada.

**Diana:** no te detengas Sirius... ejem... anda síguenos contando

**Snape:** (crounch crounch palomitas)

**Remus:** bueno, entonces me dijo que ella había visto, que nuestro futuro estaba escrito para nosotros y empezó a acercarse a mi... y bueno... en ese tiempo... no era fea, es más me gustaba bastante, después de todos los conflictos y problemas amorosos... (n/a: ¬¬ espero que no lo diga por mi fic)

**Snape:** malditas palomitas se terminaron

**Diana:** mmm, no será de pura casualidad Hitomi Kanzaki, se la bajaste a Van que malo eres ¬¬

**Snape:** ¡¡aja!! Así que ahora es fea!, quien sera mmm... ¿Rita Skeeter ? ¿Rosmerta? ¿Pomfrey?...

**Diana:** si, puede ser alguna... quizás sea Trelawney

**Severus:** ...McGonagall, ohhh Trelawney ohhhhh, aja Bertha Jorkins

**Diana:** oooooooooh, esto es una exclusiva

**Severus:** ah ya!, te miro el ojo interior

**Remus:** bueno... la cuestión es que empezó a hablarme en ese tono sutil y mareante que aun continúa teniendo

**Diana:** es Trelawney

**Remus:** y bueno... no puede evitarlo... caí en sus redes, pero luego vi que se acercaba gente

**Diana:** y la metiste al armario

**Remus:** si más o menos... conjuramos un armario...

**Severus:** pondrás este fic en la categoría " R"?

**Remus:** y bueno... estuvimos un tiempo... haciendo cosillas...

**Diana:** ah que te agarro de tu trasero y te dijo, vamos a tener acción grrrrrrrr

**Remus:** en verdad dijo: "quiero ver el lobo que se esconde tras esos ojitos dulces" aun lo recuerdo

**Snape:** restringido a menores!!!

**Diana:** si, ahora si tienes razón Severus quien viera a Remus, a dejado sacar ese fiera que lleva dentro

**Remus:** por eso no quería sentarme muy cerca a ella cuando estuve de profesor, siempre me agarraba en esa esquina... de ahí el mito de la esquina

**Diana:** una gran confección y desde entonces vas a cada hora a dar servicios por que te gusto ¿no?

**Sirius:** no es un mito yo te veo muy seguido ah

**Diana:** saben también eh visto a Dumbledore de esquinero

**Remus:** yo pensé que el atendía en su oficina

**Diana:** si veo que estas muy bien informado ¬¬

**Remus:** no es eso... es solo que yo... bueno...

**Diana:** admítelo ya Remus te gusta que te gocen

**Snape:** ARGGGG MALDITOS APARATOS MUGGLES!!... TENIA QUE ENCENDER DONDE DICE " MICROFONO" ? ... rayos comiencen de nuevo

**Remus:** gracias Merlín! gracias Merlín! nadie lo leer

**Diana:** eso crees tu ¬¬ pero a ver, nos contaron que una vez vieron a Severus en tu esquina eso cierto

**Remus:** yo no se nada... eso si que no... eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él... yo me negué rotundamente!!!!!

**Diana:** a ver que nos dices Snape

**Snape:** EJEMM...

**Remus:** es la prueba de que el si ha querido algo conmigo, pero no ha podido

**Diana:** si es verdad... ohhhhhhh cuantas cosas

**Sirius:** como yo he llevado una vida decente nadie puede decir nada de mi

**Remus:** seria cuestión de preguntarle a Bertha

**Snape:** Yo he tenido muchas experiencias, pero nunca tendrán alguna prueba!!!

y no doy muestras gratis

**Remus:** si... una vez yo vi que quería estar con Sirius

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhhhhhh

**Sirius:** calumnias, eso son

**Diana:** anda una prueba para mi Snape, te pagare bien

**Sirius:** yo salgo con personas que si se lavan el cabello

Remus: vamooos... lo harías por un puesto en el fic

**Sirius:** ¬¬ JAMAS

**Snape:** ESPEREN!!!

**Remus:** que?

**Snape:** 11

**Diana:** 11?

**Remus:** 11?

**Snape:** 11 testimonios tengo aquí, que demuestran que no fue solo con Sybill

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhhh, queremos escucharlos

**Snape:** 11!!!! y eso que yo no conozco mucha gente!

**Remus:** que tienes en tus manos Severus!!!!!

**Snape:** aquí tengo el testimonio de...

**Snape:** Narcisa Black

**Diana:** ohhhhhhh tu metías con la vieja de Lucius, pero anda Sevy léenos

**Remus:** nooooooo.... basta! basta! ella uso una poción en mi! basta! basta Severus!!!!

**Diana:** mmm porque de pronto te muestras tan nervioso

**Snape:** (lee) _**Narcissa dice:** Remus siempre dio muy buen servicio aunque era dos años menor que yo nunca me dejo insatisfecha debo decir que era de sus clientas mas frecuentes tres veces a la semana_

**Diana:** a ver léenos mas, mas... si Sirius mas, mas... este... que, ah si, la entrevista lo siento... continua Snape

**Snape:** _**Narcisa dice:** Además déjenme decir que sus precios no eran nada accesibles _

**Diana:** ohhhhhhh hasta carito saliste...

**Remus:** noooooooooo!!!!! Es que bueno... también las llevaba a los mejores lugares pero noooo... Severus !!! Es mentiraaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

**Diana:** ehhhhhhhhhh ya caíste

**Remus:** deja de inventar Quejicus

**Snape:** aquí tengo otro mas Lily Evans

**Remus:** (levanta la varita)... TE LO ADVIERTOOOOOO

**Diana:** a ver no le temas tu sigue leyendo Severus, lee, lee

**Remus:** NUNCA HICE NADA CON LILY...

**Diana:** no le prestes atención... mmm... te pagara mas Sevy

**Snape:** _**Lily:** este... bueno, la verdad fue antes de ser novia de James_

**James en el mas allá:** como te atreves lobo de tu... (censurado...........................), tu me engañaste y cuantas veces fueron

**Remus:** NOOOOOOOO JAMEEEEEES JAMAS

**Diana:** aja, Tú prosigue Severus sigue

**Remus:** SON CALUMNIAS, SON MENTIRAS DE QUEJICUS!! EL NOS QUIERE SEPARAR

**Diana:** Lupin ¬¬ James ya esta muerto ya están separados

**Remus:** este... es verdad ¬¬

**Snape:** _**Lily:** todas decían que Remus era súper efectivo_

**James desde el mas allá:** te juro lobito que iré para allá y no te dejare hasta que......... (Censurado).................

**Remus:** bastaa... bastaaaaa!!!!! es mentiraaa... (Bajando la voz amenazadoramente) te voy a hechizar!!... YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!!!!!! son mentiras de Snape!!!

**Snape:** _**Lily:** además al final le eche un hechizo desmemorizante por eso no se acuerda pero lo recomiendo ampliamente _

**Lily desde el más allá:** así esas noches en el bosque prohibido aun las recuerdo ahhhhhhhhhh como olvidarlas... mmmm si estuviera viva iría de nuevo a probarlo

**Remus:** (en voz baja)... ya veo porque no lo recuerdo no lo recuerdo... mmm aunque creo recordar alguien muy buena en la cama...

**James desde el más allá:** me eras infiel!!!!!!

**Lily desde el más allá:** no eso fue antes de andar contigo, pero mmm era toda una fiera

**James desde el más allá:** ¬¬

**Lily desde el mas allá:** que, querías era súper eficiente sabia hacerte gozar me encantaba cuándo aullaba... auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!

**James desde el mas allá:** ahhhhhhh, que dolor quisiera morir

**Sirius:** inmbecil ya estas muerto

**James desde el mas allá:** es verdad ¬¬... entonces quiero vivir para partirle su.... (Censurado)................

**Remus:** ESO ES MENTIRA DE EL LA

**Snape:** otro mas? Bellatrix Black

**Remus:** NOOOOOOOO CON ESA PERRA NOOOOO

**Snape:** _**Bella:** Mira, yo solo quería ver por que tanto escándalo por ese sangre mezclada, decían que era muy bueno, así que lo fui a buscar _

**Remus:** BASTA BASTA, NO TE ESCUCHO, NO TE HABLO TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!!!!!

**Snape:** _**Bella:** solo tengo una palabra que decir de el auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Remus:** BASTA BASTA, NO TE ESCUCHO, NO TE HABLO TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!!!!!... Severus!!! todo eso es falso.. quiero pruebas mas contundentes.. como se que no es una farsa?

**Snape:** otro mas? Alice Longbottom

**Diana:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Remus:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Neville:** mi propia madre

**Remus:** BASTAAA, BASTAAA, BASTAAA... le vamos a causar un trauma

**Diana:** mmm, si lo creo, a quedado traumado de por vida

**Remus:** No Neville, cariño como crees...

**Snape:** _**Alice**: maravilloso lo recomiendo ampliamente hace muy, muy buen trabajo!!! la verdad es que yo apoyo las buenas causas y como el era un licántropo desvalido lo apoyaba con toooodo mi dinero _

**Remus:** TENGO REPUTACI"N SEVERUS!!

**Diana:** mmm... interesante... que mas

**Remus:** es cierto que me ayudo con un dinerillo... pero no fue eso... no fue por esooo

**Diana:** dame más Severus

**Snape:** _**Alice: **que no se preocupe Neville todo fue en tiempos de colegio_

**Remus:** Severus.. me obligarás a hechizarte!!!!!

**Snape:** _**Rita Skeeter:** Divinamente!!!! los trabajos que hacia Remus son maravillosos por cierto, tienen ya esta entrevista registrada ?_

**Diana:** mmm hay que ir con Bertha para que no diga con detalles

**Snape:** CORTEN!!!!!

**Diana:** que sucede

**Snape:** TENIA QUE PONERLE CINTA?, COMIENZEN DE NUEVO

**Diana:** ¬¬

**Remus:** debiste tomar estudios muggles

**Snape:** creo que ya

**Diana:** bueno entonces sigamos....

**Snape:** CORTE, CORTE, CORTE!!!!!, malditos apartas muggle.

**Diana:** tendrán que perdonárnoslos debido a problemas técnicos no podremos que seguir con esta entrevista

**Remus:** (respira aliviado)

**Diana:** ¬¬... este fic no hice por motivo de celebración como habrán leído en el principio por recibir 100 review en el fic que publico y si seguiré continuando esta entrevista (ya que faltan mas cartas) mmm... eso dependerá que tanto de reviews reciba en fin nos vemos... y no te pagare Severus por tu pésimo trabajo

**Severus:** ¬¬

Ahora si gracias por haberlo leído y por favor dejen reviews, para finalizar quiero agradecerles a mis dos amigas Noctis y Bárbara por a verme ayudado a hacer este fic a ver cuando seguimos con nuestra locura de este fic, ahora si nos vemos reviews por favor siiiiii no les cuesta nada bye....


End file.
